


A Better Reality

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: TBFTGOG, COTG, The MovieDaniel travels to an AU more than slightly different....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | A Better Reality

##  A Better Reality 

##### Written by Merce   
Comments? Write to us at [merce-sg1@3xl.net ](mailto:merce-sg1@3xl.net)

......

Daniel looked at the object in front of him. Yes, it was definitely a mirror, the reflection of the room where he was standing left no doubt about it. However, where was his own reflection? Daniel raised his hand and moved it from side to side in front of the mirror. No. No reflection at all. He approached his hand to the mirror until his fingers were just few inches from the surface of the mirror. Finally, he touched it. Electricity run all over his body. 'Wow' he thought 'that was....odd'. He ran towards the room where the gate was.

"Jack! Sam! Teal'c! I know we must be going, but you have to help me! It's too heavier for me too carry it.... Jack? Sam? Teal'c?...." Daniel looked around in disbelief. Finally Jack had done what he had threatened him so many times to do. They had left without him because of his interest on the artifacts. 'Damn it, Jack! You're gonna listen to me when I return' he thought. Then aloud "Boy, I hate when this happens...." and started dialing home, introducing the SG-1 code in his GDO.

 

"Incoming traveler" the airman announced through the loudspeaker. In a few moments General Hammond followed by SG-1 entered the control room. 

"Do we have a signal, airman?" asked Hammond.

"We haven't received any signal yet, Sir. But... wait a minute. Sir, this is...odd. We are receiving the SG-1 code"

"What? Are you sure?" asked Hammond.

"Yes Sir. The code match with SG-1's."

"But SG-1 is all here" Hammond said looking at his first team all standing in the control room behind him. "Open the iris. I want the gate room full of security right now"

"Yes Sir." 

 

Daniel stepped through the gate looking backwards towards the even horizon.

"Close the iris" he yelled and he turned around just to see that he was being pointed by at least twenty MP-5.

"What the hell...." he started but suddenly went quiet when the soldier in front of him asked who he was.

"I'm Dr.Daniel Jackson, SG-1 command" he replied. Then the door slid open and General Hammond entered the gate room followed by Jack.

"General, Jack!" Daniel exclaimed in relief "What is all of that about" he said gesturing towards the airmen who had the MP-5 still aimed at him. But the look in Jack face told him that something was definitely wrong. "Jack... what's wrong?"

"YOU are wrong. I don't understand how you've been so stupid to come here, Snakehead" Jack said pointing him with a gun and gesturing towards two of the airmen that immediately grabbed Daniel and tied his hands behind his back with cuffs.

"Jack! What the hell!" now shouted Daniel but was promptly interrupted by Jack.

"Hell? Hell is where you're gonna go after I'm finished with you."

"Jack, look, I don't know if this is some kind of bad joke or something but...." Daniel started but the vision in front of him made him shut up and open his mouth widely. The door of the gate room had opened again and Sam and Teal'c entered the room. But after them...

"Shau'ri" Daniel whispered while his heart started beating faster. Her hair was short, by her ears and she was wearing SGC fatigues. She stared at him for a long time with a confused look that left pass to a cold one.

"Apophis" she said looking at him.

"What?!" Daniel exclaimed "Me? Apophis?" he could only said that looking with disbelief at his friend and his wife.

"Well, the last times we've seen you and you tried to kill us, well, yes, we kind to thing you were Apophis, and, of course, that the first time we saw you in Chulak after kidnapping Daniel you ordered our death after proclaiming yourself as Apophis, also gave us a clue" Jack said sarcastically. 

Shau'ri approached him and stopped just inches from his face, looking at him with pure hatred.

"You took my husband, and you'll pay."

"Shau'ri, nobody took me! I'm Daniel! It's you who shouldn't be here!"

"What!" Jack exclaimed. "That's enough. General, what have we got to do with him?"

"Take him to the holding cell. We'll try to extract information from him later". Hammond stated.

"What? No! Listen to me! I'm not Apophis! I'm Daniel! I'm your husband! I'm your friend!" he said looking to Shau'ri and Jack.

"You are not my husband! My husband is Daniel. You are a snake inside of him, stealing his life" Shau'ri said quietly.

Daniel looked at her trying to find what was going on there. He had to think fast if he wanted to convince them that he was really Daniel and not that..... 

"Okay, okay. Let's do a thing, right? You believe I'm Apophis, right? Run an MRI on me. Come on, tell Dr. Fraiser to run all her tests on me! For once I won't complain! Please, give me a chance. Jack. Shau'ri" he said gesturing all the time and finally giving Jack and his wife one of those large sorrowful looks that he knew melted both their hearths.

Jack look at Hammond and at Shau'ri. He had seen how Apophis had taken Daniel has a host, but now, looking at him, he could only see his friend. The other encounters he had had with Apophis had left no doubt that it was Apophis who governate in his friend's body, but now…. Of course it could be another goa'uld trick, he said to himself, the goa'uld knew about the tau'ri's compassion. 

"General, how does he know about Janet?" Shau'ri finally said "She joined SGC a while after Daniel was… taken."

"Sir" Sam spoke for the first time "I have hardly met Daniel Jackson, but this man doesn't look like Apophis to me" she looked at the man in front of her. "If we sedate him, I think there's no danger in running the tests on him"

Teal'c approached him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't sense a goa'uld inside of him" he stated.

"Teal'c, I don't want to offend you, but when Kawalsky got infected, you also spent some time before realizing that he had a goa'uld inside of him" Hammond said. "However, I agree with Captain Carter. Airman, take.... this man to Dr. Fraiser and tell her to run all the test available to demonstrate he is a goa'uld or not".

Daniel breathed in relief. Obviously he was not a goa'uld, and when his friends trusted in him again, they could try to find a solution to what was happening together. When they arrived the infirmary he sat on the bed he had used so many times and waited for the needle that Janet had given to him to take effect. When he started feeling dizzy he decided it would be better to wait until he woke up to think about all that mess and Shau'ri. Shau'ri was there, may be it was all that mattered. Shau'ri….

 

He was aware of sounds when he returned to conscience. The rest of his senses promptly started functioning again. He smelled the scent of cleanness and disinfection of... the infirmary. He tried to open his eyes but the brightness of the light made him close them again. Finally, his sight got used to the light and opened up his eyes again. His vision was blurry as his glasses were gone and his head felt so dizzy, surely because of the sedatives they had given him. He was aware of someone near him and that that someone started moving and saying something.

"Janet! He is awake!" it was the voice of someone he loved....Shau'ri? But what was he doing at the SGC? Wasn't she Apophis' Queen? He struggled his memories.... he had went with Jack, Sam and Teal'c to P3R-233, they had found a laboratory full with artifacts of other planets... Jack had ordered them to live the planet and... he had found that odd mirror and had touched it. Then, he found that he was alone and when he returned to SGC, and then, everything was different. Shau'ri was here, and they thought he was Apophis. Apophis, not least! He remembered begging them to made tests upon him to confirm he was not a goa'uld.

"Sha.... Shau'ri" he cracked. He tried again "Shau'ri. I'm not a goa'uld"

"I know, Daniel. We know it" she said smiling broadly. God! How he had missed that smile! Janet approached to them and with a light pen she looked inside his pupils.

"Well, Dr. Jackson, it seems that the effects of the sedatives will be off in a few hours. How are you feeling?"

"Ow, peachy" he answered. "Janet, you must believe me, I'm not goa'uld"

"We know it, Dr. Jackson. The MRI scan has shown no goa'uld indications on you."

"It's good you know it." Said Daniel smiling at his wife.

"It's good to have you here again, Daniel" said Jack entering the infirmary.

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed trying to get a sitting position. As a nausea threatened to make him retch he thought about it better and lied again in the bed. "Jack, tell me, why is Shau'ri here?" Daniel asked. Shau'ri and Jack looked at him suspiciously.

"Daniel, you know why she is here" 

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I…. Never mind. We've played this game before and we could stay this way for hours" Jack looked at him again with a raised eyebrow after this last Daniel's phrase. Daniel decided just to ignore that look and continued "I… I mean, Apophis take her as a host for his Queen, right?" 

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" Shau'ri asked him. "It was you whom Ammaunet took as a host for his King, Apophis."

"Wh….what?" Daniel asked in confusion. "Huh, Shau'ri, don't misunderstand me, I'm the happiest person in the universe to have you here, with me, but last time I checked on my memory, you were... Ammaunet's host."

"What?" Now it was time for Shau'ri to look surprised, and Daniel looking around, could tell that Jack, Janet and Sam who had just joined them were also shocked.

"Okay, Daniel, what if you explain to us what happened since we killed Ra? Just to compare notes with us" said Jack, sitting on the bed.

"Well, after I send you home and I stayed in Abydos with" he said smiling to his wife "Shau'ri, I... I started investigating and I found a chamber with lots of glyphs on it. After a while, I discovered that those glyphs could be joined in groupies and that every groupie was a Stargate address. I proved some of them, but I never managed the gate to engage. Then, one day the gate activate and we received a Kleenex box, from you, Jack. I supposed it was like asking permission to come to Abydos again, so I replied and, in two days you were there, again. Then, when I went to show you the chamber, Apophis came to Abydos and kidnapped Shau'ri and Skaara. Ferretti saw the symbols and we went to Chulak to rescue them. Finally, Shau'ri and Skaara became hosts and we returned to SGC and started exploring planets and searching for them. In summary, that's what happened."

"Ahh, Daniel. This is....ah, well, frankly, this is not what happened" Jack said.

"Sorry?" Now it was Daniel's turn to raise his eyebrows. 

"Daniel, it's true that you stayed with me when Jack and the rest left Abydos. You taught us about how to speak and read in English and soon we were able to communicate in your language. You also found the chamber, but Skaara and myself helped you with the translation." Shau'ri said.

"Yes, I... I remember. Skaara and you were always there with me and I taught you how to decipher the glyphs..."

"Yes. And after two months, Skaara and I were able to decipher a whole wall. Then you said that we could prove some of the addresses and we unburied the gate, but none of them worked. I still remember how furious got father when we told him that the chappa'ai was again activated. He thought that other evil Gods would come and enslave us again"

'And he didn't know how correct he was' though Daniel. Then, he added aloud "Well, yes, that's what happened. We left the chamber, because I thought that maybe the planets could change its orbits and then, well, the addresses wouldn't work. I thought that it was a pity but we left the research"

"We didn't." Said Shau'ri.

"What?" said Daniel.

"We didn't give up. Yes, it's true that you realized that the planets could change their orbits with the time. It's due to the universal expansion. But then, we decided that maybe here, in Earth, someone could calculate that change and activate the gate with the new addresses."

"Are you saying that I returned to Earth?"

"Yes, you returned, Daniel, with Shau'ri and Skaara." Said Jack "You almost got me a court martial because of that, but finally, General decided that the knowledge of new addresses to start exploring the universe was worth the lie we tell when we first returned from Abydos."

"So, I guess that's when you joined the SGC" said Daniel pointing at Sam.

"Yes. I had been working in the Stargate project before you discovered how to open the gate and when you returned I was immediately called to join SGC." Sam said.

"Yes. Then, after a week since we return, when we were working in the new addresses, the gate engaged and Ma'lik and She'ron stepped through it" Shau'ri continued.

"Ma'lik and She'ron? What they wanted" Daniel inquired.

"Kasuf told them to come. They said that a Goddess whose eyes glowed had attacked Abydos and had kidnapped Lur'ya and Sehma. Ma'lik had seen the coordinates and wanted us to help them find his brother and sister."

"Wait a minute. It was you and Skaara who got kidnapped!"

"No. They were Lur'ya and Sehma. We decided to help them and a party team was formed. Jack, Sam, Kawalsky, Ferretti, Skaara, you and me, we went to Chulak. Kawalsky, Ferretti and Skaara were told to stay by the Stargate and we went to the village."

"And we got captured by Apophis" Daniel finished remembering his past experiences.

"Yes, we got captured, but not by Apophis but by Ammaunet. We were sent to the prison where we found Lur'ya. She told us that Sehma had been separated from her. We know now that was taken as a possible host to Apophis and killed when Apophis rejected him"

"Sehma" whispered Daniel remembering that when Apophis attacked Abydos the first time, it was Sehma whom Daniel had told to bury the gate and told Kasuf to open it again in a year.

"Then, the door of the prison opened and a large amount of guards entered. After them, entered Ammaunet with an urn, which contained Apophis. Apophis was going to choose his new host.... and that became you."

"What? He chose me?"

"Yes Daniel. When that goa'uld approached you and Ammaunet smiled...." Shau'ri said fighting back the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes while she remembered that moments.

"She ordered her guards to grab you and lay you still in a table, on your stomach. All the prisoners were told to witness the reborn of a God." Sam said very quietly.

"You saw how that.... snake went into me?"

"Yes. I tried to do something, Daniel, I swear...." Jack was avoiding meeting his gaze.

"Jack got a blow in the head when he tried to save you. You tried to fight Apophis when he entered you. Ammaunet even got worried about that your will could eliminate her husband. But…." continued Sam 

"I wasn't able to win him. No surprise in here" Daniel finished quietly.

"Daniel, when I saw that think went into you...." Shau'ri started

"Please, don't tell me." Said Daniel. "Huh, I, I'd rather prefer avoiding this part. So, Apophis went into me and I became a goa'uld, right?" Daniel considered what he had just told, a chilly sensation run all over his body. He had become a goa'uld. He..... couldn't believe it.

"Yes" mumbled Jack.

"And then?"

"And then, you as Apophis, ordered the guards to kill us" said Sam knowing that the words surely would hurt Daniel. He looked at the sheets of his bed. How it could had been for him. He knew from Kendra that the host was always somewhere there. How could he stand after ordering the death of his friends? 

"Teal'c helped you?" he asked, his voice not more audible than a whisper.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson" the deep voice of the jaffa filled the room as he entered and stayed beside the bed. "O'Neill showed me the truth and since then I've been helping him"

"As part of SG-1, right?" said Daniel, looking at the tall man.

"Yes. I've been forming part of SG-1 since them, with O'Neill, Captain Carter and Shau'ri."

"What?!" Daniel opened his eyes and looked at his wife in disbelief. 

"Well, she kinda insisted on forming part of the team that went after you, and she can be very persuasive...." said Jack grinning widely.

"No kidding" grinned back Daniel remembering the year they had been together. A pinch in joke from his wife made him nearly jump.

"Well, the first team needed someone who could speak fluidly more languages and you had taught me some of the ancient languages you knew, so, as Skaara and I were the only wants who could speak Egyptian, Goa'uld, Abydonian and English, we joined the teams"

"Skaara is also here?" Daniel asked.

"Well, in this moment he is off-world in a mission, when the rest of SG-2, with Ferretti." Jack said.

"And…. Did Kawalsky… get infected…"

"Yes. He was infected by a larva. We had to…" Jack said upset.

"I know." Daniel cut him off.

A tense silence filled the room. Daniel looked at his friends, one by one. He had been playing with the idea that it had all been a dream, but they were so real, and the pinch…. It had hurt! But… what other explanation could he find?

"This is... this is... this is like it should have been" said finally Daniel. "But this must be a dream. I can't believe you are with me again... after all this time..."

"But it's real Daniel. You have returned with us and we are together again" said Shau'ri hugging him, filling him with her scene.

"But, how is it possible?" said Sam "I mean, we know that you became a host to Apophis, so how can you explain this?"

"I don't remember becoming a host to Apophis." Daniel said looking at her "What I remember is *slightly* different than your version"

"Okay" continued Sam "Tell us the last thing you remember before returning today to SGC"

"Huh, I remember the last mission, we went to a planet. We found a lab full of artifacts. Jack suddenly said that we were leaving immediately so I hurried picking the artifacts up. Then, I found a mirror which reflex all the room but me."

"This planet.... P3R-233, maybe?" ventured Sam

"Yes. How do you know?"

"You have touched the quantum mirror!" exclaimed Shau'ri.

"The quantum mirror?" 

"We visited that planet a few months ago and we found that mirror. We studied it and we found that it can send anybody or anything to an alternative reality. I've been to other realities myself." Sam explained "Daniel, did you touch the mirror?"

"Huh, yes" Daniel admitted sheepishly.

"Why I'm not surprised at that?" said Jack rolling his eyes.

"So, you are telling me this is not my reality? That you are not my Shau'ri? How can this be?"

"Well, many scientists have always theorized that exist many alternative realities, some of them very similar, some of them very different. With the quantum mirror we could demonstrate that the theory was true. This planet also provided us with a message. Shau'ri was able to translate it. It said: Beware the destructors, they come from here" and Sam wrote the symbols in a piece of papers that offered to Daniel.

"What if I'd prefer staying in this reality? I mean, Shau'ri, Skaara.... they are here" he said taking the paper and without hardly looking at it folding it and keeping it into his pocket.

"Daniel, there are two problems." Said Sam. "First, we have done some experiments with the mirror, and we have noticed that the mass of the objects tends to disintegrate after a long exposure in another reality."

"So you're telling me that...."

"That you would eventually die if you stayed here" Sam finished.

"Sam herself was nearly killed the first time she went to another reality" added Shau'ri.

"And the second problem?" Jack asked

"The other Daniel. 'Our' Daniel. He is now a host, but we made the promise to save him." Said Shau'ri. Sam nodded 

"We cannot let him like this because we have 'another' Daniel to replace him" finished Sam. "I hope you understand"

"Well, yes I suppose. So you are telling me that the sooner I return to my reality...."

"The better" said Sam.

 

.......

"Okay, people, I'm going to have the gate directed to P3R-233. Dr. Jackson, you'll be able to leave in half an hour. Knowing the difficulty of this for all of you, I'll allow Colonel O'Neill and Shau'ri to go with you, but in any case, neither of them can touch the mirror. That's a direct order." Said the General as he left the infirmary.

"Half an hour" mumbled Daniel.

"Daniel... we would like you to stay if it was possible...." Jack started.

"I know, but you have another Daniel Jackson to save. Jack, he needs you, he needs all of you."

"We'll help him. I once promised it to Shau'ri and now, I promise it to you" Jack said, placing his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Well, Dr. Jackson, you should getting prepared for the depart." Said Janet. "I'm sure I know you very well in your reality, but anyway, I'm very pleased to have met you" she said shaking his hand. Daniel smiled at her while thinking how true was her statement of 'knowing him very well' in his reality, thinking in the time he spent in the infirmary.

"Daniel Jackson. I never met you, but if the Daniel Jackson in this reality is similar to you, I can understand their desire to save you from the false God. It's been an honor to meet you" Teal'c said bowing his head.

"Daniel, please, when you arrive at your reality again, tell the other me about the mirror. I'm sure she'll find it interesting. I'll miss you. It was nice having another person who was interested in science excepting Shau'ri, of course." Sam said kissing Daniel in the cheek. "I'll see you in the gate room".

"Well, Danny-boy...." Jack started.

"Same ol' Jack" Daniel said grinning.

"What?" 

"Never mind. You were saying..."

"Get ready. I'm not proud of having missed one archeologist. I don't want another falling on me, right?" Jack said while leaving the room.

"You don't really want to go" said Shau'ri.

"No. Of course not. Here I have you again. When I return to my reality... I will lose you again"

"And I will lose you again when you return to your reality too. But that's the way it's gotta be, and you know" 

"Yeah. I suppose."

"So.... I am the host to Ammaunet?"

"I'm afraid so. Last time I saw you, you were kinda.... rude to me"

"Well, the last time I saw you, you actually killed me." She said

"Really? How you...? Let me guess... the Nox?" he said.

"Yes. Wonderful people"

"Yes they are. They also kinda revive me."

"Really? So you've been dead twice?" she said remembering when he died in Ra's ship.

"Well…sorta" he just answered not wanting to annoy her at that moments." Shau'ri, I'll never give up on searching you"

"I know. And I'll never give up searching on you, my Daniel" she said smiling and bending forward, she kissed him briefly.

"God, How I missed that. Last time you kissed me we were on the Chappa'ai chamber, in Abydos..." Daniel started.

"Daniel, last time SHE kissed you" Shau'ri pointed.

"Yes. Last time SHE kissed me" Daniel repeated quietly.

'Off-world activation' the voice sounded aloud in all the SGC. Daniel and Shau'ri hurried towards the control room where the rest of the SG-1 was already.

"Have we got a code, airman?" asked Jack.

"No Sir. No identification codes"

"Close the iris" stated General Hammond entering the room. "People, we've got a major problem here"

"What's happening Sir?" Sam inquired.

"The NASA has just detected two objects entering in orbit with Earth. Their speed has been so fast that no satellites has been able to detect them until now. NASA has send the images here." He said while a sergeant monitored the images.

"Oh, For crying out loud" said Jack. 

"They are goa'uld vessels" stated Daniel.

"Yes. One of them going to Europe and the other one to USA."

"By its position an route, NASA technicians point that the vessel is heading directly into here" the General stated.

"Oh my God! It's like they knew the Stargate is here" whispered Shau'ri.

"Sir, this images are from current time?" asked Sam

"Yes Captain. The President has all the countries wanting to know what's going on. All the radar has detected the vessels."

Sam switched on one computer screen and turned on the television function. 

'Nobody seems to know what's going on with this ships. NASA and government have declined to speak about it and informs that there's nothing to be panicked about. It seems one of the two ships goes to the region of Colorado, but nobody can be sure about it...'

"They're sensing the Stargate" said Teal'c. "They will land the vessel on the top of the mountain and invade the base. They will kill us all."

"No if we can do something about it." Jack said. "Captain, how much can be the wormhole engaged?"

"We've been able to have one engaged for thirty-eight minutes, Sir" she replied.

"Well, when their wormhole disengage, I want you to send the coordinates to...."

"P3R-233" said Daniel. As everyone turned his eyes on him he continued "look, I know this can be a little selfish, but I do really need to return to my reality now. This will happen there too."

"How do you know? This two realities have differences" said Sam.

"Because the main even, the death of Ra, has happened in both realities" replied Daniel. "Look, I know I have no right to demand you to do this, I would understand if you prefer going elsewhere to save yourself..."

"We won't leave this base" said General Hammond. "The NASA has sent a new inform. The vessels have released hundreds of death gliders. They have started destroying everything at their pass. The bigger vessel is still approaching here. We have estimated that it will arrive here in ten minutes." 

"Captain, how much time 'til the gate got activated?" Jack asked.

"Eight minutes Sir"

"So, we're having a theoretical discussion here. We're gonna be all killed before we can engage the gate again" said Jack.

'The little ships have started firing upon everything and the victims are count upon 25000, and the firing has just started a few minutes ago. The other big ship seems to be situated in the middle Europe, where it has started releasing small ships too. In fact, sources inform us that in Europe has been counted 2 millions of victims in the two minutes since the attack started. The President's message tell the people not to try to hide away, as it seems that the little ships are attacking mainly the movement focus that they localize. No information about who the attacker is or are has been given....'

"They will destroy the planet in no time" said Teal'c. "I've seen Apophis doing this many times. He will land his vessel on the top of the mountain and command himself the invasion of the base. He will kill us personally."

Everyone remained quiet at that statement. Jack looked at the stargate, behind the window. "Seems that all our technology hasn't prevented us at the end."

"Sir, the goa'uld vessel is landing on the top of the mountain" the airman said, looking at the images of the exterior security cam. 

"Okay, people, time to start a plan. We'll try to refrain those bastards as long as possible. Colonel, you, Teal'c will take half of the staff here and remain between the levels twenty-four and twenty-eight. Blow all the elevators. I, with the rest of the staff will try to go as high as possible and killed as many bastards as we can. Captain Carter, I want you here with Lieutenant Simmons to start dialing to P3R-233 as soon as the wormhole disengage."

"Yes Sir" was everybody's answer.

"Another thing. Captain, start the self destruction. When the new wormhole is engaged, I want who is still alive through the gate. I'm not telling you to go the alternative reality, but at least you'll be safe in another planet. And that counts for all of you. Is that understood, Colonel?"

"Yes Sir" Jack replied quietly.

"Okay. Dr. Jackson, I want you and Shau'ri in the gate room. Ready to leave as the wormhole engage. Shau'ri, once you are in P3R-233, try to return to Abydos with the help of Dr. Jackson. If you find it invaded again, try the Land of Light or Cimmeria. Your fate will be only up to you."

"Yes Sir" she replied.

"People" the general continued. "Let's not fools ourselves here. The most chances is that we will get killed, but, following the old proverb, while there's life there's hope, we will fight until the end. I just want you to know, it's been an honor to serve with you, military or civilians. Now, let's get us situated, and God's protect us. Good luck." And with this he left the room.

"Teal'c, we must go" said Jack. He approached Sam and smiled at her "don't worry Captain, when you open the door we will be there to cross it" 

"Yes Sir" she replied, doubt obvious in her voice.

"Daniel, I hope you are able to prevent this in your reality. I wouldn't like this happening... again" he said. Daniel just nodded and extend his hand which Jack shake before pulling Daniel into a hug. "Good luck, Space Monkey" he said and he left, followed by Teal'c who just bowed his head in order to say goodbye.

Sam watched as the two of them left, sadness and sorrow in her eyes. But she couldn't let this sentiments overwhelmed her. She still had a mission to accomplish.

"Graham, look for the dialing sequence to P3R-233, we have to be faster than them" she said gesturing to the iris. Then, she looked at Daniel and Shau'ri. "you should better go to the gate room now. We don't know if they can have the wormhole establish for as long as we, but just in case, when you see our wormhole established you go immediately through the gate. Don't wait for any of us. I've prepared the self destruction to work in 15 minutes, so you will have very little time to runaway"

"Sam, why don't you just come down with us?" said Shau'ri. "Why don't you just activate the automatic dialing?"

"Because I can't risk any error with the dialing sequence or the self destruction." Sam simply replied.

"Captain, you could go with them. I'll stay here and made sure that everything's go well" Lieutenant Simmons said.

"I won't do that. I can't leave you, as your superior I must remain here, and I won't disobey the General's orders."

"Sam, thanks" said Daniel to the woman that looked so exact to the one he had come to a sister to him. She stood up and smiling hugged him briefly. "just remember, tell the other me to study the mirror" she said when she finally broke the embrace.

"Sam..." said Shau'ri with a broken voice. Sam just could hug her for all she was worth. Obviously, the two women had become good friends in the time they had spent together. 

"Shau'ri, in case I don't make it, good luck" Sam said finally. "If you find Skaara and SG-2 tell them about what has happened here." Shau'ri just nodded.

"Captain Carter, look at the video images" shouted Simmons. They all looked at the images. Groups of jaffa were going their way under level twenty-six.

"They're only two levels above us. Shau'ri! Daniel! Go to the gate, now!" Sam shouted as she started picking on her computer trying to close some doors and access.

Daniel took a last look to his friend and taking Shau'ri by the hand they hurried towards the gate. When they left the control room, Sam saw how the gate finally disengaged. It had happened 13 minutes since the self destruction was activated.

"Simmons, activate the dialing! Now!"

Daniel and Shau'ri arrived at the gate room and saw how it started dialing. He looked at the chevrons. There were already two engaged. 'Only five more' he thought. 'Jack, Sam, Teal'c, please, any moment now would be nice'. He looked up and saw Sam in the control room lookind directly at him and smiling. Suddenly, a group of jaffa entered the control room.

'One minute to seldestruction' announced the computer by the loudspeaker.

"Sam!" Daniel shouted from the top of his lungs. Sam turned around to face the jaffa who pointed their staff weapons at her and at Simmons. Sam pressed a button and the window of the control room was promptly sealed. Daniel closed his eyes fighting back the tears. 'She is not 'my' Sam' he thought bitterly. He looked at Shau'ri, her hand still in his, was crying. He looked at the stargate. Four chevrons. 'Just three more and I'll take Shau'ri out of this hell'. Another noise kept his attention. The door of the gate room was been being fired. He looked at the gate again. Five chevrons. 'Come on, come on, come on!', Instinctively, he took Shau'ri near the ramp, ready to start running to the even horizon as soon as it was established. Suddenly a loud crack inform him that the door had been knocked down. Two jaffa entered the room aiming their staff weapons at them. Daniel looked at the gate. Six chevrons. Shit! They had been so damned near of escaping! He closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the blast.

'Thirty seconds to the self destruction'

"Jaffa, kree" the voice startled him and he opened up his eyes again. His eyebrows raised as he saw the man in front of him. It was 'him'! But he was dressed in a gold kind of armor. The same armor he had seen Apophis wear. It was real. He was Apophis in that reality. Apophis looked at him in disbelief. How could it be? 

Daniel looked at Apophis as he heard the last chevron engage and the gate activating. The confusion in his face, in Apophis' face told him it would be the only chance they would have to runaway. The jaffa wouldn't fire unless Apophis ordered them to. With a final sigh he shouted "Shau'ri. Run! Now!" and pushed her towards the gate, following her closely. He saw Shau'ri trespassing the gate and breathed in relief just to cry as pain exploded in his right arm and shoulder.

'ten seconds to the self destruction, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…'

Apophis never had time to react.

 

"Daniel.... Daniel, please wake up now" the voice came to him like floating. He struggled and finally opened up his eyes. He saw Shau'ri standing over him, looking at him anxiously. The next thing he noticed was the pain on his shoulder. "Ouch. That hurts!" he exclaimed.

"I could bet that" Shau'ri said. "I guess Apophis ordered his jaffa to fire at the end"

"Yes. Ow, I... don't feel good" 

"I guess you've been in this reality too long" Shau'ri said. "Come on, I'll help you arrive to the mirror" she said helping him to his feet and guiding him to the chamber with the mirror. They stood in front of it for a minutes.

"Well, I suppose it's time we say good-bye" said finally Daniel.

"Yes. It's not good for you to stay here any longer" she replied.

"I wish you could forgive me" he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I have destroyed Earth and most surely also Abydos" 

"You have destroyed nothing. Even my Daniel has destroyed nothing. Apophis is the one and only guilty here" Shau'ri said.

"He is dead" Daniel replied before he realized he was referring to himself, just in another reality.

"I know" Shau'ri said. "But I also know that he'd prefer to be dead than to continue like…."

"I know. I promise you I'll continue searching for my Shau'ri in my reality. I'll do my best to free her. To don't let it happen to her" 

With that Daniel hugged Shau'ri once again and knowing that even she was not truly her wife, he could only felt love for that woman. He pulled her face up and kissed her in the forehead.

"She is somewhere out there. And she loves you. Always remember that" she said as he touched the mirror. The same electrical feeling and he found himself looking at the mirror again, facing his wife who looked at him surprised. She went to the table and started doing something there. Finally she approached the mirror and Daniel could see what she had written in a tablet.

*I know the coordinates where Skaara is with SG-2. I'll go there and tell them what has happened. We'll continue fighting the goa'uld. Good luck, Daniel. And remember, don't commit the same error than us. You know where the destroyers are coming from. I love you. Shau'ri.*

She finally wave a hand to him and run towards the gate. 

Daniel smiled before fatigue and the pain overwhelmed him. He found himself fainting and suddenly he crashed onto the floor, hearing voices on the next room.

"Help!" he shouted. After that, he heard footsteps approaching and suddenly someone was kneeling beside him. Jack!

"What the hell is that?" Jack exclaimed looking at Daniel's injury.

"It seems to be caused by a blast of a staff weapon" signaled Teal'c.

"Hurry! Let's get him to the infirmary" 

"No! Jack! They're coming! I've seen it! They're coming" and with this he searched for the folded piece of paper which the other Sam had written and gave it to Sam.

"Sir, it seems a Stargate address" she said.

"We're in trouble Jack. They're coming"

FIN

 

  


* * *

>   
> © April 23, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### I've always thought that the Shau'ri of the series wasn't as brave as the Shau'ri of the Movie. That's my way to change this... 

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
